galacticdatabankfandomcom-20200215-history
Naxxis kan Mitragan
Naxxis kan Mitragan (or "Sir Naxxis") is a mysterious Heil in the service of Clan Mitragan. He is one of the ten pupils of the legendary Sir Retal, and an accomplished swordsman. Not very much is known about Naxxis or his backgrounds. It is known that he trained with Sir Retal during his youth, and later fashioned himself a mask out of Droturo bone. A mask exactly like the one his mentor is renowned for. While Sir Retal wears black and gold armor, Naxxis favored white and gold, although his is formed from white aluminum and malkathite, which makes it considerably lighter (compensating for his lack of Psionics). What is known of his past is broken and scattered. His original Clan is unknown, but he seems to have spent time with all ten at one point or another before coming to Clan Mitragan. He offered his services as a sellsword, and was quickly instated as one of Clan Mitragan's High Guard in service under Hierarch Liima. He became something of a personal protector to Nyylu, Klaara and Lyyka as a result. After Klaara fled Sovereign, Naxxis became more of a personal attendant and bodyguard to Nyylu (mostly due to the fact that Lyyka was always being taken along with her father in the hopes that someone would try to marry her and, as a result, was rarely in the Mitragan Province). Although far from her lover, Naxxis possesses a soft spot for the Mitragan Princess, interceding in her duel (during "Paradox") to keep Richard from killing her. Naxxis is uncommonly eloquent for a Heil - something he may have picked up from his master - and is calm and reserved. He restrains himself through meditation, refusing to fight unless it is absolutely necessary. He has a strange habit of appearing, seemingly out of thin air, whenever someone or something attacks Clan Mitragan, although he has an equally irritating habit of vanishing just as suddenly if he feels his services aren't needed. He's one of the few High Guard bold enough to openly defy a Hierarch if they order him to do something erroneous, and possibly the only High Guard who will defy Liima. Naxxis has made three pivotal appearances, although they are never for long periods of time. The first was in "Paradox", where he seemingly appeared from thin air to prevent Richard from killing Nyylu at the conclusion of their duel. He did not fight Richard, but simply interfered and then helped Nyylu to her feet before leading her outside. He appears again, multiple times, during "The Singleton", in which he warns Edge not to continue his mission. He also appears to Klaara, asking her about why she fled Clan Mitragan and asking her to return. She explains her reasoning to him, and Naxxis acknowledges her flight as valid. He promises to trouble her no more, and wishes her a bright future before vanishing. Finally, Naxxis' final appearance is near the end of "For More Than Honor", in which he takes on a surprisingly traitorous role. With Liima dead, he appears to Edge and warns him of Araan's plan to use Edge Station as a weapon, urging him to get there quickly. He then provides the armored hunter with coordinates to the station's new location as well as access codes to get him inside undetected. When asked why, Naxxis simply responds that Araan goes against all that Clan Mitragan stands for, and has lost his honor. He hopes that Araan can find dignity in death, and prays for the redemption of Clan Mitragan. Naxxis' current whereabouts are unknown. If his lifespan is that of a normal Heil's, then he likely passed away before the onset of the Tenth Galactic War. Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Heil Category:High Guard Category:Clan Mitragan